


Love is Blind

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Baker Sam Winchester, Big Brother Gabriel, Blind Dean, Car Accidents, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Day At The Beach, Dead John Winchester, Dean is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Doctor Castiel, Don't Worry Dean Is Fine, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Flirts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Independence, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Musician Dean, Nightmares, Nurse Meg, On Hiatus, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Secrets, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to his usual coffee shop after getting back from a forced vacation by his brother. He then bumps into a handsome stranger whose disability doesn't seem to bother him at all and he hits on Cas immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatwriterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/gifts).



> btw the author thatwriterlater gave me inspiration for this fic. i loved her blind dean story "the color of love" so much. i wanted to write one of my own :).

                          

 

Castiel entered his usual coffee shop, he had been on trip with his brother the past few weeks because Gabriel always insisted that he "worked too hard." His brother had tried to get Castiel laid the entire trip to Italy. Castiel declined, he didn't need some fly by night romantic italian guy to break his heart. He never had much luck with romance anyways, his work kept him too busy. Doctors made good money but relationships were almost out of the question.  
  
"Hey Ash, who is that?" Castiel whispered over the counter to the barista who seemed to have left his hairstyle back in the eighties. Regardless, Ash was a nice guy and Castiel had known him for a long time. Castiel noticed a man basically staring into blank space at the far corner of the cafe. He had never seen him in the cafe before, for a moment Castiel was sure he was staring right at him.

"That's Dean. He started showing up after you left, don't mind him, keeps to himself, gets the usual coffee with two sugars. He is pretty to look at though." Ash laughed out.

Castiel studied the man who didn't seem to mind his staring, he was, as Ash said, "pretty". He had spiked sandy brown hair, a broad but not too broad build, beautifully formed pink lips and eyes that could make an emerald jealous. It took Castiel a long time to realize he was staring before he turned back to Ash to get his usual order.

Castiel waved goodbye to Ash as he walked away and next thing he knew his coffee was flying out of his hand and he was embraced by unfamiliar arms.

"Sorry." Castiel apologized. He looked up to see he was, of all places, in Dean's arms.

"It's okay. If your voice matches your face then I've been bumped into a handsome stranger" Dean laughed out, helping Castiel to his feet.  
  
"My voice?"

"Can't see you." Dean waved hand in front of own face, nearly smacking Cas. "Pity though, bet you're gorgeous." Dean gave a large smile that Castiel couldn't believe was real. it was so bright.

"Oh you're blind." Castiel mumbled "I'm sorry, oh man..." Castiel realized that he had spilled his, thankfully iced, coffee all over Dean. Great he had bumped into and spilled his coffee on a blind guy.

"It's fine." Dean laughed, tugging at his shirt. Dean was remarkably well dressed for a blind person. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a pair of lowrider jeans, and a pair of workmans boots. "I should have watched where I was going." Dean laughed out, he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact he was blind at all.

"No really, I'm sorry." Castiel grabbed some napkins off a nearby table and held them out to Dean. A few moments passed.

"I assume by the silence, you are either gone or trying to hand me something." Dean smiled and Castiel blushed.

"Uh yeah. Sorry." Castiel apologized again before going to wipe Dean's shirt. "I didn't mean to-"

"Haha I know, it's fine. I'm Dean by the way. So now that you've got your hands all over me-" Dean paused as Castiel helped Dean clean up the coffee on his chest. "-Maybe I could learn your name?"

"I'm uh Castiel." Castiel wiped the last of the coffee from Dean and the floor. He heard Ash snicker behind him and he shot the barista a dirty look.

"Well Castiel I think you owe me a new coffee." Castiel looked down to see he had also knocked Dean's coffee out of his hand, thankfully it was cold and mostly empty. "You should tell me your number."

"What, why?" That was a straightforward request from a stranger.

"Cause writing it down won't do me much good." Dean laughed again. Castiel couldn't help but notice how hearty Dean's laugh was.

Castiel picked up the cups and Dean reached for his striped cane next to his chair that Castiel hadn't noticed before. "And why would I give you my number?" Castiel huffed, handsome or not he didn't even know this guy.

"Because." Dean slipped on a pair of aviators and smirked. "I might not be able to see but I could feel you staring at me, that and i heard you and Ash talking. Besides I need to reach you to buy me that coffee."

"Kind of straightforward aren't you?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged. "Life is short man."

Castiel sighed because Dean was of course right. He recited his number without thinking. "Did you get all that?"

Dean tapped his own temple "Photographic memory. Well, not photographic but pretty damn good." Dean smiled, walking toward the door like he knew the cafe by heart already. "See ya later Cas." Dean waved as he walked away and Castiel just stood there dumbstruck unsure of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel returned home after his encounter with Dean wondering why he had given a complete stranger his number.  He stepped into his expensively decorated kitchen and began to cook dinner. This was one of the most well kept rooms in his house. Castiel loved cooking, his brother couldn't cook to save his life so Castiel made most of their meals when they moved out together. Castiel heard shuffling and a long over exaggerated yawn behind him.

"Hi Castiel. Watcha makin me?" 

Castiel turned around to see his brother shuffling into the kitchen in bunny slippers, a t-shirt and sweatpants. Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's appearance. "Are you just now getting up?" He looked at the clock to see it was one in the afternoon.

"Uh huh." Gabriel rubbed his honey brown eyes and plopped at the kitchen table. Gabriel hadn't been doing so well lately, he had his heart broke by yet another girl. Kali had been kind of a ballbuster, he didnt know why Gabriel loved her. Gabriel didn't deserve that. Sure he was an ass sometimes but he was a good man and he just had the worst luck with women. It was probably why Gabriel acted like a playboy, settling down never worked for the guy.

"Well I'm making lamb chops with balsamic reduction. It should be done in a little while." Castiel returned to his task and he could almost feel Gabriel smirk behind him. 

"What's the occasion little brother?" Gabriel propped his elbows on the table, hands on his cheeks and grinned that stupid grin that meant he knew something.

"Nothing Gabriel." Castiel huffed as he began to coat the lamb chops.

"You met someone didn't you?" Gabriel grinned wider. Even though he had no luck in his own relationships he was always interested in Castiel's. Love for the Novak brothers was never easy.

"Kind of." Castiel paused. "But not in that way." He added before Gabriel had a chance to make something out of it.

"In what way then?"

"Well I went to the coffee shop earlier, bumped into this guy and ended up giving him my number." Castiel chopped up some herbs and mushrooms that he added to the lamb chops.

"So it is in that way. He hot? What's his name? Did he mention how good looking my brother was?" Gabriel was a slew of questions. All the time. 

"His name is Dean and yes Gabriel if you must know he was very attractive." Castiel turned on the stove and dumped the coated meat into a pan. "And considering he was blind he didn't have too much to say about my appearance." 

"Blind huh?" Gabriel got up to pour him some coffee Castiel had made, knowing his brother would be up soon. "Interesting suitor for an optometrist." Gabriel laughed out.

"He's not a suitor Gabriel. I just met him today." Castiel finished off the lunch a few minutes later and plated one for him and Gabriel with some homemade mashed potatoes on the side.

"So this Dean guy, how exactly did you meet?" Gabriel spoke through a mouthful of potatoes much to Castiel's annoyance.

"I literally bumped into him, spilled coffee all over him and the guy just flirts with me on the spot." Castiel stirred his mashed potatoes. there was something about Dean, he was so cheery and his smile was so genuine. He wondered if he would run into him again. The brothers finished up lunch, Gabriel showered to Castiel's behest, stating that he wanted to go to the bookstore. Even though it wasn't Gabriels favorite place Castiel wanted to get his heartbroken brother out of the house.

* * *

 "Cas, I'm bored." Gabriel complained as Castiel pawed through books in the medical section. He was a full fledged doctor but he had a goal in mind that more research demanded.

"Gabriel if you behave, I'll take you to the candy store." Castiel sighed, flipping through a book he pulled from the shelf. Even though they were both grown men and Castiel was the younger brother, Gabriel was sometimes like a child.

"Promise?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I promise. Go read comics or something." Gabriel grinned and nodded before practically skipping to the comics section. Castiel flipped through the book a few times after deciding it was what he needed he tucked it and three other books under his arm. One for impaired vision, a book specifically on the human eye and sight and a book on engineering. He struggled to balance the books when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Two times in one day? I would think you were following me or something." The voice laughed out. It was Dean. He was wearing the aviators Castiel had seen him in earlier.

"How did you-"

"Know it was you? You smell like expensive aftershave and latex. So I'm guessing you're either a pornstar or a doctor."

Castiel grumbled as he dropped a book. "Doctor" he answered as he picked up the book. "What are you doing here anyways?" 

"My brother is picking up some books on baking, he owns a bakery in town." 

"Oh god, don't tell my brother that. He's got a sweet tooth beyond belief." Castiel rolled his eyes as he readjusted his books.

"Well. We are in a bookstore, do you wanna get that coffee you owe me?" Dean gave that huge grin again and he was glad in a messed up way that Dean couldn't see him blush. 

"I suppose I do owe you. Come on" Castiel started toward the coffee area, listening to the slight tapping of Dean's cane behind him.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Dean asked as Castiel came back with their order.

"I'm an optometrist." Castiel answered as he slid Dean his drink. Dean took a sip of the coffee and smiled.

"How much sugar did you put into this?"

"Um two. That's how you take it right?" Castiel rubbed his neck nervously.

"It is, how did you know?" 

"Uh Ash told me." Castiel blushed harder. He was having a hard time not staring at Dean. He was so handsome it had been such a long time since Castiel had gotten so flustered by somebody. "Anyways, what do you do?"

"I'm a musician." Dean sipped his coffee. "I sing, play guitar and piano." 

"Thats amazing." Castiel was impressed, he hadn't expected that about Dean.

"Cause I'm blind?" Dean's tone turned serious and Castiel gulped nervously.

"No. I mean I...um fuck. I didn't mean that, I mean it was amazing in general. I have no musical talent whatsoever." Castiel stumbled over his words, he was embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm just teasing you Cas, I've got a messed up sense of humor. But on another note, maybe I can teach you to play sometime." Dean smiled.

"That sounds nice Dean." Castiel smiled back.

"Ohhh so this is Dean." Castiel looked up to see Gabriel hovering over him. "You were right Cas he _is_ hot."

"Who's this?" Dean gestured toward Gabriel's voice.

"My brother, Gabriel." Castiel sighed as Gabriel pulled up a chair and sat between them.

"Hi Gabriel, so I'm hot huh?" Dean turned to where Gabriel sat.

"Castiel says so, I have to agree with him." Gabriel grinned.

"There you are Dean!" a tall man with shaggy brown hair headed towards them. "I had no clue where you were."

"I'm fine Sammy. This is Cas and his brother Gabriel." Dean gestured to the general direction of the table and Gabriel approached Sam and stuck his hand out.

"Hey there hot stuff, I'm Gabriel novak." Dean laughed, Castiel groaned.

"Sam Winchester." Sam smiled as he shook Gabriel's hand. "Come on Dean, I need to get home." Dean nodded, rising from his chair and grabbing his cane. 

"I'm coming Sammy. Was nice seeing you again Cas." Dean smiled and waved. "Maybe soon we can get coffee again or you know, something else." Dean pulled down his aviators and winked. Castiel blushed as the Winchester brothers left the book shop.

"Got a crush there little brother?" Gabriel grinned and Castiel punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Gabriel or I won't take you to the candy store." Castiel growled and Gabriel whined. Gabriel stopped pestering him about Dean and after a quick trip to the candy store they headed home. Gabriel was splayed out on the couch, watching some lame drama while Castiel got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, showered and changed before collapsing in his bed. His phone rang on his bedside table, it was a number he didn't recognize.

**"Hello?"**

"Who is this?"

**"Dean."**

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

 **"Listen i know we just met today and i don't want to sound like a stalker or anything but would you like to get dinner or something?"** Wow his guy moved unrealistically fast but Castiel couldn't pretend that he didn't enjoy Dean's company.

"I'd like that Dean. I have to work the next few days. I'm off Thursday though." 

 **"Awesome. Do you have a pen? I'll tell you my address."** Castiel grabbed a pen and Dean rambled off the address.  **"Okay, seven sound good?"**

"Seven's good for me. See you later Dean."

**"Bye Cas."**

Castiel hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed. Well this was stupid fast but hey like Dean said, life is short. Dean was interesting, handsome and Castiel had always been a sucker for a musician. So why not? He couldn't hold onto... ** _him_** forever. Maybe Dean was his chance to move on. Castiel rolled over and passed out after a mental fight about his life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things seem kind of fast but Dean is a seize the day kind of guy. And Cas, well he has his reasons for taking Dean up so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Castiel had a dream. No. A memory.

" _I can't do this anymore Castiel!"_

_"Please! Listen to me!"_

_"No! I'm useless now! I can't paint or draw anymore what am I even living for?!"_

_"For me!" Castiel pleaded._

_"I'm sorry Castiel. I love you but it's not enough to keep me going."_

_"Don't!"_

Castiel screamed then bolted straight up, trying to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat, frantically looking around as if he was lost for a moment. Once he calmed he looked at the clock. 4:45 am. He had to get up for work in an hour.

"Dammit." Castiel laid back and slung his arm over his eyes, trying his best to wipe the tears away that he hadn't noticed before. "Dammit why did you have to...you idiot."

Castiel arrived at work exhausted, depressed and a little grouchy. After fighting with two children to stay still during their eye exams and a mother insisting he was being too rough with them, he just wanted to be done with today. Once it was time for his lunch break he couldn't be happier.

"Hello Clarence." Castiel sighed, it was his ever relentless co-worker Meg.

"Hi Meg, I thought I asked you not to call me that?" Castiel bit into his sandwich angrily. Meg was the biggest flirt in the office, but she seemed to like to pester Castiel the best. Regardless she was the only one who talked to the withdrawn doctor. Meg was beautiful, she had wavy brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes to match.

"You did." Meg sat down across from Castiel in the tiny breakroom. "So Clarence, when are you buying me a drink? I'm free Thursday."

"Meg you know I don't think of you like that and I have plans anyway." Castiel sipped his coffee, he hadn't been able to fall back asleep after the nightmare last night.

"Oh right, cause you only like dick." Meg teased and Castiel huffed. "Speaking of dicks, how's Dick Roman? He single?"

"Meg you don't want that asshole. He treated me like shit." When he was in his twenties, Castiel had a string of lovers. Why not? He was beautiful, smart and a med student. Dick Roman was his professor in college and the guy was a complete asshole. Thankfully Dick moved across the country soon after Castiel's graduation.

"I know but he's rich." Meg gave an almost schoolgirl sigh. "Anyways what do you mean you have plans Thursday? You don't have any friends."

"Thanks alot Meg." Castiel rolled his eyes. "And if you must know, I have a date...of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"We just met yesterday. He's a musician, he's flirty and well...blind. Not that matters to me, you know that." Castiel mumbled out the last few words and a pang shot through his chest.

"A blind guy? This isn't to further your research is it?" Meg asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Of course not Meg. I really like him, I get a good feeling from him." Castiel rubbed his finger around the rim of his cup. "You should know better than to say something like that." Castiel shot Meg a dirty look and she sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'm leaving, I'm supposed to be working anyway." Meg stood up from her seat and left Castiel to finish his lunch in peace.

* * *

The week passed without much incident. The usual exams and Castiel burying himself in his research. He arrived at Dean's house ten minutes before seven. Castiel tried his best to be punctual or early when he could. The house was a simple two story, it was white and appeared to be a modern colonial house. Castiel approached the door and gave a few taps before it opened. Dean was at the door, dressed in a blue plaid button up, jeans and the boots he wore last time Castiel saw him.

Dean turned his head for a moment and smiled. "Hi Cas." Dean beamed in Castiel's general direction. 

"Hi Dean. I could have been a thief for all you know." Castiel chuckled.

"You have your own scent remember?"

"Right. You look handsome by the way." Castiel blushed.

"I'll have to take your word on that." Dean laughed out and Castiel blushed harder.

"Uh right, are you ready to go?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. After locking his house up Dean followed Castiel to his car and he helped Dean inside.

They ended up at a restaurant that Dean favored. It had a bar type feel with some classic rock playing over the loudspeakers. After Dean received his cheesesteak sandwich and fries and Castiel his burger they began to chow down. After a few minutes of eating Castiel spoke up.

"So Dean. What is it you like to do?" 

"I like playing my instruments, reading, and ziplining." Dean spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Ziplining? Really? That sounds terrifying." Castiel had never really been a heights kind of guy, they made him dizzy.

"Yeah, I like the way it feels. The wind on my skin, the rush. It's amazing, you should try it sometime." Dean sipped the beer he ordered with his meal. "Anyways what about you Cas. What do you like to do?"

"I cook, I do research and I work." Wow Castiel hadn't realized how boring his life was.

"Oh you cook? I'll have to try your cooking sometime then." Dean gave a huge grin and Castiel couldn't help but smile. Dean fumbled for his beer again before grabbing it and taking another sip.

"Um Dean...if you don't mind me asking how did-"

"I lose my sight?" Dean sat down his beer.

"I'm sorry I know we just met but was was...curious." Castiel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"it's fine Cas. I was ten, my dad and I got into a car accident. I injured my head and everything went dark. I made it, he didn't."

"I'm sorry Dean. That must have been hard."

There was a long silence before Dean spoke again. "It's okay Cas. I've had fifteen years to get used to it. I get around fine, I live life as much as anyone else, sometimes more." Dean gave that irresistible smile that he always gave. Dinner passed like normal after that, they discussed music, favorite books and Dean complained about how doting his younger brother was. Once they paid for their meal Castiel drove Dean home. He parked in the driveway before turning to Dean.

"We're here." Castiel opened his door to get out and help Dean. 

"Cas wait." Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder and the older man turned around. "Can I touch your face? I'm not being creepy I promise, it's just how I see. I wanna know what you look like."

"Uh sure." It took Dean a couple of tries to find Cas's face. He ran his hands over Castiel's cheeks, his jaw, his hair and Castiel sighed into the touch. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this.

"Haha, you're scruffy." Dean laughed out as he continued to explore Castiel's face. 

"Sorry." Castiel blushed.

"It's fine. I like it." Dean brushed his fingers over Castiel's lips and the man shivered. "Wow Cas. You're beautiful." Castiel's face grew hot as Dean continued to ghost over his lips. "Hey Cas, what color are your eyes. I still remember colors sometimes. I dream about them."

"They're um...blue." Castiel spoke against Dean's wandering fingers.

"Be a little more descriptive Cas." Dean laughed, moving his hand to Castiel's cheek again. Dean's hands were strangely soft, but Castiel could feel a scratch on the other man's palm.

"Um like the sky? They are kind of bright when I'm happy and grey when I'm sad."

"They sound beautiful." Castiel closed his eyes as Dean's fingers ghosted gently over them. "I hope they are never gray again though." Castiel was about to speak when Dean's hand drifted to his neck and pulled him into a deep but gentle kiss. They stayed like that for moment, Castiel didn't move, he just drank Dean in. He had his own scent that Cas hadn't noticed before. He smelled like outside, like trees and pine. And it was wonderful. They finally pulled back and Dean smiled. 

"I liked that."

"Me too." Castiel breathed out as he waited for his brain to catch up. Once it did, he helped Dean to the door, kissed his cheek and told him goodbye. He drove home the happiest had been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Castiel dreamt again but this time, it was a good dream. He dreamt about Dean. His bright smile, that soft pine scent, Dean's lips. Oh god his lips. Castiel imagined Dean's lips kissing him again, over his lips, neck, down his torso then wrapped around his...Castiel bolted up, he was sweating again but this time he had an aching hard on between his legs.

"Fuck." Castiel looked down between his legs and groaned. He hadn't even known Dean a week and he was having wet dreams about the guy. After taking care of his "predicament" Castiel fell back asleep sated and confused.

A week later he called Dean to see if he wanted to hang out but Dean was busy recording and practicing. Castiel didn't know much about Dean's life or his music. Supposedly Dean made his living off his music but musicians didn't make much. Castiel wondered if Dean was famous but he never heard of him, the man was a mystery. Castiel realized that he was becoming too clingy too fast. He called Dean the morning after their date, that seemed kind of desperate. Castiel sighed and went back to his research only to be interrupted by Gabriel.

"Hey Cassy. Whatcha doin?" Gabriel poked his head into Castiel's office.

"Working." Castiel sighed as he typed away on his laptop. Gabriel gave a disapproving scowl before entering the office and closing Castiel's laptop. "Gabriel!" Castiel yelled as his brother swiped the laptop away.

"Cas I know how important your research is to you but you need to take a break." Castiel glared until he realized Gabriel was right. Gabriel drove Castiel's car, insisting that Castiel was too worn out to drive. They arrived at a bakery and Gabriel parked right out front.

"Gabriel what are we doing here?" Castiel cocked his head.

"I've got an important errand to run." Gabriel climbed out of the car and Castiel followed him into the bakery.

"Welcome!" A deep voice greeted them. "Oh hi Gabriel." It was Sam, he was grinning from ear to ear when he spotted Gabriel. Castiel watched as Gabriel strode over to Sam and leaned over the counter and started chatting away. Even Castiel could see the Gabriel was flirting, giggling at everything Sam said and brushing Sam's hand with his fingertips. Castiel looked around the bakery. This must be Sam's bakery that Dean had mentioned. It was a quaint little bakery, an assortment of bread and cupcakes beautifully decorated littered the store. After a few minutes Gabriel detached from Sam to peruse the shop. Sam then approached Castiel as Gabriel practically drooled over the shop.

"Hi Castiel. How are you and Dean doing?" Sam was dressed in an apron and collared plaid shirt (Cas was pretty sure Sam shopped for Dean, they dressed alike).

"We're good, I guess." Castiel shrugged. In truth he thought he and Dean was amazing but he didn't want to seem desperate. They had been on four dates so far and every moment was magical. Dean was teaching him guitar and Castiel was failing miserably at it. Still Dean was patient with Cas and gave that laugh that Cas was growing to love.

"That's good." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Hey Cas, you know my brother likes you a lot right?"

"Uh yeah." Castiel rubbed his neck nervously. "I really like him a lot too."

"Are you serious about him?" Sam cocked an eyebrow and Castiel looked up at him confused.

"Yeah why?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Cause Dean's tough, but he's easy to hurt too. He might act all cool but Dean gets shot down a lot because he's blind that or they try to baby him. Dean doesn't want that, he wants an equal, to be treated like a person and not a piece of glass." Castiel couldn't imagine anyone turning Dean down, he was so beautiful, talented and sweet. The thought made Castiel's heart twinge.

"I promise Sam. I'm serious about Dean and I promise Dean being blind isn't something that bothers me." It hadn't bothered him before, Castiel just wished that **_he_** had believed him before he...Castiel shook off the thought, it wasn't a memory he liked to visit a lot.

* * *

"Hey are our brothers dating? Sam talks about Gabriel a lot lately." Dean turned to Castiel. The two were currently in Dean's backyard sprawled out on a blanket. When Castiel came to visit Dean, he had found him like this, sprawled out on the blanket facing the sun. Being outside was one of Dean's favorite things, he said that he loved the sounds, the smell and the warmth of the sun. 

"I dunno. Gabriel has been flirting with Sam a lot. They exchanged numbers and Sam was at my house the other night."

"Sam was at your house?" Dean turned his head towards Castiel.

"Gabriel and I live together." Castiel answered as he interlaced his fingers with Dean and the younger man smiled.

"Oh. How old is Gabriel?"

"He's forty-two."

"Why does he live with you?"

"We moved out together when Gabriel turned eighteen. Our Dad was a struggling author and he couldn't support us both. Then Gabriel moved out a few years later. Dozens of times but the girls he always moved in with ended up kicking him out."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean nuzzled Cas's shoulder.

"It's okay. Gabriel is almost unbreakable." Castiel answered as he pulled Dean closer to him. Castiel drank in Dean's scent as he stroked his hair. Dean readjusted, accidentally groping the front of Castiel jeans. Castiel moaned at the touch and Dean cocked his head up questioningly. 

"S-Sorry." Castiel apologized and Dean shook his head.

"It's fine Cas." Dean released Cas's hand and felt around until it was pressed to Cas's chest.

"Dean what you-ah." Castiel gasped as Dean found his way under Castiel's shirt. Dean's hand traveled up further until it brushed over a nipple and Castiel gasped. "D-Dean." Castiel whined when Dean's hand retreated.

"Sorry Cas." Dean pulled back and Castiel grabbed his arm.

"It's fine Dean, I just wasn't expecting that." Castiel's face was hot and he had a more than noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"Again sorry. It's just we've been dating for a few weeks now and i wanted to touch you. Did i upset you?"

"No. No." Castiel shook his head. "I just didn't want to move too fast and scare you away."

"Cas." Dean's hands traveled up until he found Castiel's face and pulled him into a kiss. "You could never scare me away." Dean breathed through the kiss, hands traveling up to tangle in Castiel's shaggy hair. Castiel sighed into the touch, his hands moved to Dean's back and pulled him close as Dean's tongue pushed past his teeth and danced with Cas's own. After a moment Castiel pushed Dean away.

"Dean, wait." 

"Cas, what's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"Haha Dean it's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to get a public indecency charge." Castiel laughed out and Dean blushed.

"Oh right, we're outside. I almost forgot."

"Come on Dean." Castiel stood up, pulling Dean up with him. "Less of a chance we'll get arrested if we go inside." Castiel pulled Dean into the kitchen, gently pushing him against the wall as he guided Dean's lips to his. "Dean." Castiel breathed out as Dean's hand found the hem of Castiel's pants and slid down the front.

"Oops." a familiar voice spoke to Castiel's left. Castiel pulled back from Dean to see his own brother. His _naked_ brother drinking out of a milk carton from the fridge. 

"Gabriel!" Castiel covered his eyes, then stupidly covered Dean's on reflex. "Why are you naked in Dean's kitchen?"

"Gabriel is naked in my kitchen?" Dean pulled Castiel's hand away and his hand out of Castiel's pants.

"I um..." Gabriel stood dumbstruck, still naked with his manhood showing to his younger brother. "I'm uh totally not um...fucking Sam?"

"You're what?!" Castiel uncovered his eyes and immediately covered them again when he remembered what was in front of him. "For Christ's sake Gabriel, cover yourself." 

Gabriel's first instinct was to cover his dick with the milk carton.

"Gabriel what is-oh." Sam had entered the kitchen in nothing but boxers.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Dean finally chimed in on the conversation.

"Uh Dean..." Sam started then bit his lip. "Gabriel is here."

"So I heard." Dean laughed and Castiel was practically steaming.

"Gabriel, please put some clothes on." Castiel begged his brother. Gabriel nodded and headed off in the direction of Sam's bedroom. After Gabriel was dressed and Sam had some pants on, the four sat in the living room. Dean and Cas sat on the loveseat side by side holding hands. Gabriel and Sam were on the couch but Gabriel was practically in Sam's lap.

"So when did this start?" Dean addressed his brother but Gabriel answered.

"The sex or the dating?" Gabriel grinned.

"Um both?" Dean laughed out.

"Remember the bookstore?"

"Yeah?"

"Like that day after that." Gabriel smiled. Wow, that was before Castiel and Dean had even started dating, Gabriel never kept secrets from Cas.

"Okay moving on. I've had enough to process for one day, Gabriel we are going home." Castiel huffed. Gabriel whined and Dean tugged on Cas's arm.

"So I guess we aren't going to-" Dean started.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "But a full blown view of my brothers dick kinda killed the mood for me." Dean laughed and told Castiel he understood. 

"Good bye Dean. Next time okay?" Castiel kissed Dean goodbye and practically dragged Gabriel out the door. "Damn cock blocking brother. Gabriel you owe me for this one." Castiel mumbled under his breath as they drove home. He would call Dean and apologize in the morning, make it up to him somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there shall be the smutty times. :3.

"So Clarence how are you and your blind boy doing?" Meg asked as she kicked her feet up on the break room table and Castiel pushed his food away from her feet.

"Meg don't call him that, his name is Dean." Castiel glared and Meg shrugged.

"Yeah Yeah. Anyways how are you Dean? You banging yet?"

Castiel rolled his eyes "No Meg we are not "banging yet". We almost were then Gabriel decided to show up in Dean's kitchen naked.

"Gabriel did what?" Meg cocked an eyebrow. Castiel shook his head stating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well you need to get laid Cas. You're not looking so great lately. Wait...are your nightmares back?" Meg knew about his nightmares, she was a flirt but really the only friend he had. After one stupid drunken night at a party Castiel told her everything. The thing Castiel hadnt expected was that Meg kept the information to herself.

Castiel's chest twinged. He had in fact had a nightmare that night, he closed his eyes and played it over again.

_He was in a hospital, a young man was sleeping in a bed not five feet from him._

_"Castiel?" The man looked in Castiel's direction and held his hand out,, tugging at his IV._

_"It's okay Samandriel I'm here." Castiel approached the bed and grasped Samandriel's hand._

_"Where? Why is it so dark?" Samandriel looked around, unsure of Castiel's location even though his hand was in his own._

_"It's not dark." Castiel squeezed the other man's hand._

_"Castiel my eyes are open. Why can't I see?"_

_"Samandriel..."_

_"Castiel why cant i see?!" Samandriel screamed and thrashed in his bed. Castiel stilled the young man and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips._

_"It's okay Samandriel, I've got you." Castiel cradled the man in his arms. "I've got you."_

_"Castiel, i dont want to li-"_

_"Don't you dare say that." Castiel growled, squeezing the man even tighter. "Don't you dare."_

Castiel opened his eyes again. He was brought back to the lunchroom, Meg sitting across from him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes Meg. The nightmares are definitely back."

* * *

 "You're doing much better Cas." Dean smiled as Castiel fumbled with the guitar. He had only learned three cords, he was sure that Dean was just trying to make him feel better.

"Come on Dean, I suck." Castiel sighed, placing the guitar beside him. Dean reached out until he found Castiel's shoulder and shook it reassuringly. 

"You don't suck Cas. It takes time. Come on." Dean stood up and motioned for Cas's hand to hold his own. "It's time for a lunch break."

"I didn't know you cooked." Castiel sat at the kitchen table as he watched Dean paw through the cabinets. Dean grazed his fingers over various containers before grabbing the one he needed. "Dean, how do you know what you're using?" Cas was genuinely curious.

"Sam labels them all for me. The exact amount, in a certain order."

"That sounds complicated."

"Haha it can be." Dean laughed, he was making tomato soup and grilled cheese. "I'm not exactly a five star chef but I don't burn things that often." Dean smiled. Castiel couldn't help but fret every time Dean's hand got to close to the stove or the hot pan. It didn't make his nerves any easier when Dean started working the electric can opener for the soup.

"Dean let me do that." Castiel took the can away and Dean scowled.

"Cas, I've done this a hundred times. Please don't baby me."

"I'm not Dean. I'd just lose my mind if you got hurt." Castiel opened the can and handed it back to Dean. After lunch was finished the two sat down to eat. Dean was right, he hadn't burnt it at all. Castiel was genuinely impressed.

"Was it good?" Dean asked as Castiel gathered their plates.

"Yes it was, thank you Dean." Castiel took the plates to the sink and felt a pair of arms slink around his waist. "Dean?" Castiel looked up to see Dean, who was nuzzling his hair. He hadn't noticed before that Dean was taller than him. Only a few inches, maybe four, but taller none the less.

"Cas." Dean breathed into Castiel's ear and the other man shivered. Dean's hand slid down his lover's pants and Castiel let out a loud moan. "Can we go to my room?" Castiel kissed Dean deeply as an answer. The two retreated to Dean's room, closing the door behind them in case Sam came home. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's side, exploring every inch of his lover until his reached his lips and claimed him in a fierce kiss.

"Dean what has gotten into you?" Castiel pushed Dean back for a moment It's not that Castiel minded but it was just so sudden. 

"Just trying to make up for last time." Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck. "Lets move to the bed." Castiel did as Dean asked, until they were lying beside each other unsure of what they were doing next.

"So..." Castiel started, now that he had caught his breath. "Are you topping or am i? Cause I'm good for either." Castiel laughed out.

"Well...If you don't mind..." Dean trailed off and Castiel laughed nervously. He got the hint, Castiel agreed and tugged at Dean's shirt. "Let's get on with this then." Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss and both men fumbled to get their clothes off until they were only clad in their boxers. "Wow Cas." Dean exclaimed as he ran his hands up Castiel's sides and over his chest. "You're so gorgeous." Castiel arched up in Dean's touch and sighed. 

"Are you just going to flatter me all day?" Castiel laughed as he grabbed Dean's hand, guiding it down to the tent in his boxers. "Or are you going to fuck me?" Castiel teased and Dean smirked.

"You asked for it." Dean teased back as his hand slid into Castiel's boxers and groped his fully erect cock. "Jesus Cas. You're fucking hung." Dean moaned out as he stroked Castiel and leaned in to kiss his lover. Dean continued to stroke Castiel as he pushed past his teeth and fought Cas's tongue for dominance. "Cas take your boxers off." Castiel pushed Dean back and did as asked. Soon both men were naked, Castiel hissed as their cocks rubbed together. 

"There's some lube on my bedside table can you grab it?" Dean asked and Castiel fumbled around the various contents of the table until he found it. "Got it? Okay pour some on my hand and open your legs." Castiel again did as Dean asked and poured a generous amount onto the man's hand. It took Dean a few tries, Cas's thighs were coated with lube before Dean found Castiel's hole. In one swift motion Dean slipped a finger in Castiel and the older man arched off the bed. "Haha feel that good already Cas?" Dean teased, pushing in further when castiel relaxed.  

"It's just uh...been a while." Castiel blushed then moaned as Dean slipped another finger in. 

Dean laughed and continued to work Castiel open. Dean leaned in, sucking at Castiel's inner thigh. Castiel let out a moan, fingers digging into the sheets of Dean's queen size mattress "You ready babe?" 

"Yes." Castiel breathed out. Dean pulled his fingers free, keeping on hand gliding over Castiel's hole as he guided his dick in.  

"Fuck Cas. You feel so amazing." Dean planted his hands on either side of Castiel. Castiel reached his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss as Dean began to rock his hips. Dean seemed to know Castiel's body like he had for years. Dean knew when and where to touch him, drive him insane. Dean took one of Castiel's nipples in his mouth, tugging at the bud as his hips picked up speed.

"Fuck...Dean." Castiel arched his back, shifting position to where Dean was nailing his prostate every other thrust. Dean's hand moved to jack Castiel in time with his thrusts. Castiel came with a shout, coating Dean's hand. Dean continued to stoke Castiel though his orgasm and he pressed his forehead against the other man's.

"Cas. Cas." Dean chanted Castiel's name over and over. "Kiss me." Castiel grabbed Dean by the back off his neck, swallowing his moans as he felt Dean release inside him. Dean shuddered through his orgasm as he collapsed on top of his lover. Neither man spoke for a moment, both panting hard as they tried to catch their breath. 

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I think i love you."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Dean was horny lol.
> 
> (and i tried my best to make sex between Cas and Dean work lol)
> 
> Update 10-7-15: THIS STORY ISNT ABANDONED GUYS IM JUST HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY WRITING MOJO. ILL TRY TO GET IT BACK SOON.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke up first the next morning. A smile spread across his face at the sight in front of him. Dean was on his back, mouth hanging open with a light snoring adding to the entire picture. They had fallen asleep without getting dressed. Dean's comforter was ridden low on his body, covering just enough to hide Dean's morning wood. Castiel pouted over it for a moment before moving his eyes up Dean's stomach, chest, then his face. Castiel hadn't noticed before but Dean's freckles were not just on his face. They decorated his beautiful hips, along his chest and even decorated his neck. Castiel never thought he would find freckles so beautiful, then again everything about Dean was beautiful. After much resignation, Castiel carefully climbed from Dean's bed, smiling when Dean moaned in his sleep, and got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

He decided that he should cook Dean breakfast. He was impressed with how well stocked Dean's kitchen was. After he was nearly done cooking a breakfast of pancakes, hash browns, and bacon he felt someone enter the kitchen.

"Cas?" He heard Dean's voice call out.

Castiel turned to see Dean rubbing his eyes, nothing but a pair of sweats hanging low off his hips.

"I'm here Dean. Good morning." Castiel chuckled at Dean's adorable messy bed head. Yeah, he could definitely get used to seeing that every morning.

"Are you making bacon?" Dean walked forward until he found Castiel and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I could smell it all the way in my room."

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Castiel plated their breakfast as Dean squeezed his waist tighter, and kissed his temple.

"It's fine babe. Thank you." Dean placed a kiss on castiels cheek before sitting down for breakfast.

"Oh my god Cas." Dean moaned at the first bite of pancake and Castiel chuckled. 

"Is it that good?"

"Cas man you have no idea." Dean took another bite and moaned at the taste again.

"Dean if you keep moaning like that we are going to end up fucking on the kitchen table." Castiel smirked and Dean gave a knowing smirk back.

"Maybe we should." Dean gave a toothy grin in Cas's direction and the older man laughed.

"Later Dean. I thought we could go somewhere. One real date is unacceptable."

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as he finished up his breakfast.

"I thought about the beach. It's less than an hours drive and the weather is supposed to be nice today." Castiel answered and he gathered his and Dean's plates.

"Thatll be nice. I've never been."

"Seriously? How do you live this close and have never been?"

"My dad didn't like the beach. After I lost my sight and my dad died, my mom didn't like me going anywhere. She didn't mean anything by it, she just wanted me safe. Said she couldn't stand losing both dad and me. So a blind kid in the ocean was kind of a given no no."

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him up into a soft kiss. "I'll have to make up for that." Castiel placed another kiss on Dean's lips and Dean returned the kiss as he tangled his fingers in Cas's wild hair. Castiel pushed Dean back and smiled. "Come on I'll pack us some stuff and we can hit the road."

After they packed some much needed provisions. Sunblock, sunglasses, water, towels and swim trunks in case they decided to go in the ocean. 

 They arrived at the beach within the hour. Dean had slept the whole way, Castiel learned that Dean wasn't a morning person, not grouchy, just hard to keep awake.

Once they parked Castiel's worn out cadillac he grabbed their bag of beach supplies, took Dean's hand and led him to the shore. Castiel laid out a towel, both men removed their shoes and began walking along the beach.

"It smells amazing here." Dean sniffed the air, taking in the salty sea air and felt the chilled wind hit his face. "Ah!" Dean yelled out as cold hit his feet.

Castiel chuckled "Sorry, the water is a little cold." Castiel looked down as he watched the blue grey ocean water wash over his feet.

"It's okay. It just surprised me." Dean laughed out as he pulled Castiel into a kiss. They walked for about twenty minutes before Castiel realized they were too far from thier belongings.

"We should head back." Castiel pulled Dean back to their spot and the two sat down to eat the sandwiches Castiel had packed. 

"Hey Cas. Can I talk to you about something?" Dean asked as he finished his sandwhich.

"Of course Dean. Anything." There was a small amount of fear in Castiel's voice that he hoped Dean didn't notice.

"You were...um talking in your sleep." Oh fuck what had Castiel said? "You said...a name. A guy's name. Samandriel I think." Oh fuck. Castiel had no nightmares last night, but he didn't realize he talked in his sleep either.

 "He uh..." Castiel's chest twinged. He hadn't yet lied to Dean and he wasn't going to start now. "He was my boyfriend. A long time ago." In truth it was more than that, he had wanted to marry Samandriel even after his accident. It just didn't turn out that way...

"Oh...was?" Dean heard the hurt in Castiel's sigh and he immediately regretted asking.

"He died." Castiel bit his lip. "About seven years ago." Tears started to run down Castiel's face, Dean reached out to touch the other man, his expression hardening when he felt his lover's tears on his palm.

"Cas." Dean's voice was soft, a tenderness behind it that calmed Castiel immediately. "I'm sorry." Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and let his boyfriend cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes Castiel had stopped crying, his eyes blood shot and sore. "Are you okay?' Dean stroked Castiel's cheek and smiled when Castiel gave a quiet "yes."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. Lets go change. We can go swimming." Castiel wiped his eyes. After changing in provided stalls on the beach Castiel led Dean to the ocean. The water was originally cold but the deeper they went in the ocean the warmer it got. Once the were up about mid chest in the water Castiel stopped them.

"This is nice." Dean leaned back in the water, Castiel's hand still locked to his own. "Cas you dont have to hold my hand."

"I know but I want to." Castiel squeezed his lovers hand. While that was partially true, it was for Dean's safety. Castiel didn't say so, he knew Dean didn't like to be coddled.

"Thank you for this Cas." Dean smiled, standing back up and pulling Cas into a deep kiss. Castiel could taste a little of the salty ocean on Dean's tongue and he smiled into the kiss. Dean smiled back and pulled away to float on the water. Castiel kept a worried eye on Dean, like the ocean was going to suck him up and take him away from him. After an hour, both men were tired and headed to the shore. After showering off the ocean in the outdoor showers and drying off, Dean annouced that he was tired and both men decided to go home. The drive back, Dean slept some more. He was worn out from his time in the ocean, his usually spiked hair fallen flat and sticking out in odd directions from the ocean water. 

As Castiel drove he thought about their conversation about Samandriel. He was glad that Dean hadn't pryed any further but Castiel still hadn't told him everything and it almost felt like he was lying. He hadn't told Dean about Samandriel being blind or how he died. He wasn't sure that he wanted Dean to know. It would come back to light eventually, he was sure Dean wasn't satisfied with only that. He decided to push the thought to the back of his mind and looked over at Dean. Samandriel was gone, he had accepted that long ago. Now he had Dean, this beautiful talented and amazing man. He wanted to keep and protect Dean for the rest of his life and he had every intention to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that it took so long. My writing mojo was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Cas to have a little look into Dean's life :).

"Dean?" Castiel propped up on his elbow as he pulled the sheets over him self a little. Dean rummaged through the beside table searching for tissues to clean them both up after a rousing round of morning sex. Castiel was rarely at his own house anymore. Dean's house was closer to his office and after walking in on Sam and Gabriel having sex on his couch he opted to avoid home lately if he could.

"Yeah babe?" Dean answered, cursing when he knocked his voiced alarm clock off the table.

"Does it ever scare you?" Castiel paused. "Not seeing I mean. Never knowing what's coming?" Castiel heard the rifiling through the drawer stop and he gave a sharp intake of breath. He didn't mean to ask such an insisitive question. Samandriel had been so scared all the time when he lost his sight. Castiel rarely got him to get out of bed, and even rarer to go outside. Dean however was always the one pulling Castiel outside. Dean gave a heavy sigh and turned around with a handful of tissues and cleaning him self up before answering.

"Not so much scared just-"Dean sighed again. "-annoying. I was scared as a kid yeah. What kid wouldn't be? But over the years I became less scared and more frustrated. I couldn't see my beautiful mother's smile anymore or watch Sam grow. I was mad at the world for a long time. Cursed it for doing this to me. But Sam helped me through it and while at first he tried to care for his helpless blind big brother, the older Sam got the more he realized I didn't want that. Sam was the first to take me zip lining, help me play guitar and encourage my singing. And for the first time in years I felt like everyone else. I went to college made some friends who treated me just like they did each other."

Castiel's heart sank at Dean's story. Yeah they were dating more or less, they slept together, told each other the loved each other but what did he really know about Dean Winchester?

"But..." Dean reached over and found castiels cheek. He ran his hand over Castiel's cheekbones, his lips, and down his jaw. "I think what frustrates me most is that I'll never get to see this beautiful face of yours." Castiel could read the genuine sadness and regret in Dean's face. He didn't want to make Dean feel that, be the reason for how heartbroken that beautiful man looked.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel reach a hand to touch Dean's and squeezed it. To his surprise Dean broke out in a smile. "Dont worry about it babe. I have you, I get to talk to you, touch and hold you." Dean leaned in and Castiel met him halfway in a gentle kiss. "Thats all that matters." Dean breathed into the kiss before pulling back and smiling again. "Come on. I gotta get to the studio."

Castiel answered "okay" before climbing out of bed to get dressed. The clinic was closed on Sundays and he was eager to see where Dean recorded his music. He had never heard Dean sing or knew much about his musical career. All Castiel knew was he had never even heard of Dean Winchester but Dean was somehow taking in a good paycheck. Usually Sam drove Dean to work but ever since Castiel spent more time there and Sam was busy with Gabriel (busy meaning that they were going at it like rabbits) Castiel offered to drive Dean to the studio. He actually had to convince Sam. Orginially the younger Winchester1 felt guilty, he always took Dean everywhere he needed to go.

After much persistence from Dean Cas and a little suggestive persistence from Gabriel, Sam decided to let Cas take him. Cas arrived at the studio from the address Dean had given him. It was just a basic building. The inside was nicer. A recording room was seen beyond the front desk and a lot of equipment that Castiel had no idea what its purpose was.

"Dean! Good to see you!" A small gangly looking man appeared from a door to the left and shook Dean's shoulder.

"You too Garth." Dean smiled and brushed to grab Cass hands. "Cas this is my manager Garth. Garth this is my boyfriend Cas. He wanted to hear me record today."

"Nice to meet you Cas. " Garth held out a hand which Castiel took and shook. "Dean has never brought anyone to the studio before. How long have you guys been dating?"

"A few months." Dean answered.

"And I'm just now meeting the guy? That hurts Dean." Garth gave a obviously fake pout then slapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you man. Let's get recording before the label has an annurism or something."

Once everything was set up, Dean had a guitar in hand, and Cas was seated beside Garth on the outside of the booth Dean began to sing.

_Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill_

_Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill_

_And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill_

_So glad to meet you, Angeles_

Dean's singing was beautiful. There was a little bit of soft gravel behind his voice and Castiel's skin broke out in goose bumps. Wait...his voice sounded familiar. Castiel looked around and saw an CD laying on the recording console. It read. "Jensen Ackles". Wait a minute. Castiel heard this guy on the radio. Was Dean...

After the recording and going over the tracks, Dean told Garth goodbye and climbed into the car with Castiel. Five minutes into the drive Castiel had to ask. "Hey Dean. Are you Jensen Ackles?"

Dean laughed before answering his boyfriend. "Haha yeah. It's an alias."

"But why? Your so talented, beautiful and such an amazing person. Why hide it?"

"Because I don't sing for fame. I sing because I love to. Besides if people found out I was blind they would pity me. I don't want them to focus on me, I want them to focus on my music." Castiel understood that. Dean didn't seem the type to beg for attention.

"That makes sense. Your singing is beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Cas." Dean gave a smile and reached over, finding Castiel's thigh and resting a hand on it. Castiel was happy to learn a little more about Dean. At first he was worried he had jumped the gun, dating Dean so fast and sleeping with him. Because he didn't know anything about him. But the more time he spent with Dean the more he decided he had made a good decision to let this man into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is stupid short but it's been too long since I've updated. Hope you guys enjoyed it :).
> 
> Btw I kind of stole the voiced alarm clock from the show daredevil. I thought it was neat lol. It yells out the time, helpful for Dean.
> 
> And yes I cheated with the Jensen Ackles thing. I was thinking about The French Mistake episode lol.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 11/30/15 IM HAVING A SLIGHT PERSONAL HIATUS, I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR A YEAR STRAIGHT AND AM BURNT OUT. I WILL TRY TO GET BACK SOON.


End file.
